


【EC】Summer Air夏日空气（pwp）

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Summary: #warning⚠️：孕期！人外！很雷！#人马万x小羊查第二弹！#summary：Erik带着怀了孕的Charles回到了自己的族群。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 2





	【EC】Summer Air夏日空气（pwp）

Erik在茂盛的树林里呼唤着Charles的名字，半人马的心情越来越焦急。高大的乔木在夏日的阳光下拼命地生长，绿叶几乎遮住了所有的光线，只有隐隐约约的亮斑透进来，让森林不至于如此幽暗。  
Charles是在早晨和Erik说想去森林里摘些浆果的，人马本着自己的族群全部居住在这片林子里，小羊不会出什么事的想法放任他独自跑进更深的灌木丛中。他原以为Charles能在午餐前回来，但是现在太阳已经爬上了最高点，并且马上就有了向西边倾斜的趋势，而半羊人还是无踪无影。Erik再也等不下去了，起身跑入森林深处寻找Charles。  
他倒是不担心有什么东西会来攻击小羊，毕竟他属于Erik的族群，况且也没什么生物会选在白天狩猎；他怕Charles迷失在灌木丛里，这片森林错综复杂，初来乍到的半羊人很可能找不到回去的路。

Erik花了一个星期带着Charles找到了自己的族群。所有的人马都前来欢迎他的回归——尤其是得知他终于报了仇之后更是由衷地为他感到高兴。  
“这是Charles Xavier，当时是他在雪地上救了受重伤的我。”Erik把好奇的小羊从背上放下来，人马们都友好地感谢了他，并对着他问东问西——一只生活在森林里的半羊人现在可不多见了。  
“他可真是个小甜心，”一匹叫做Emma的雌性半人马想要去摸摸Charles羊角却被Erik一把拍开，“嘿！天啊，你的脾气还是一如既往的糟糕，还是说你看上这只小羊了？”Emma揶揄地看了看Erik，“我们的小Erik终于开窍了？”  
“……Emma，那不一样……”Erik面露难色地看了看Emma，而Charles被围在人马们中间，给他们讲着植物知识和奇闻异事，说到高兴的地方还会加上各种手势，耳朵可爱地抖动着。很显然，他们族群中的几匹未成年的小人马已经彻底折服在了Charles渊博的学识下，Erik隔着十几米都能看见他们脸上向往和崇拜的神情——这让他感到一阵烦躁，他隐隐觉得Charles会被这几个小崽子抢走。  
“怎么了？Erik，虽然历史上从来没有过一匹人马和一只人羊在一起的先例，但是如果你喜欢他的话就和他说，我们都会支持你的。”Emma奇怪地望着Erik，“畏畏缩缩可不像是你的风格。”  
“呃……事实上，Emma，”Erik吞了吞口水，“我已经和Charles……结合过了……”  
“什么？”Emma震惊地回头看着他。  
Erik扭过脸，还是硬着头皮往下说，“而且……Charles很可能怀孕了……因为我们是在——”  
“可他是雄性啊？”Emma瞪大了眼睛，旋即想到了什么似地声音提高了好几个度，“他不会就是那种只在书上有过记载的……”  
“那这么看来你可真是个混蛋，Erik。”沉默了几秒之后Emma说道，“跨物种怀孕的妊娠过程可能会非常痛苦，毕竟人马的胎儿对他来说太大了。”  
“我也这么问过Charles，”Erik垂下了眼睛，两扇长而密的睫毛在颧骨上投下了阴影，“但是他说——”他没能把话说完。Charles兴奋地跑到了他的面前，抓起了Erik的手笑得很开心：“是的，Erik是我的伴侣。”  
Erik的族群在当天下午就为他们两个用人马的习俗举行了婚礼。  
“我喜欢你们人马，Erik，”Charles的头上还戴着花环，坐在Erik身边咯咯笑着，“这里让我有了真正家的感觉。”  
“那么你会留在这里吗？”Erik把小羊抱在怀里，嗅着他身上变得香甜的味道。  
“当然——我才不想和你分开呢。”Charles仰着脑袋去吻Erik的脸颊，蹭过对方的鼻尖。

两周后Charles就发现自己怀孕了。他在那天清晨兴奋地跳到Erik怀里搂着他的脖子大声宣布这个好消息，而对方只是温柔地亲吻着他的额头并说自己早就知道了。  
“你早就知道了？”Charles提高了音量，显然有些不满，“那你为什么不告诉我！”  
这太奇怪了，Erik在脑子里模拟了一下，由伴侣告诉本人怀孕这件事怎么想怎么奇怪。不过好在Charles仅仅只是生了一小会儿闷气，他的注意力很快就再次回到了他正在孕育的生命上：“Erik，我们是不是需要准备一下，你们人马族对于刚出生的小人马有什么注意事项吗？——天哪我甚至都不知道我怀的是什么……他会是人马吗Erik，或许他也有可能是半羊人——哦我想一定混血种！这是我第一次怀孕——雌性半羊人的孕期护理方法可以用在雄性半羊人身上吗？”小羊自顾自地问着问题，眼睛里洋溢着难以掩饰的兴奋。Erik好笑地把他搂进怀里，摸了摸Charles暂时还平坦的小腹，决定下午带着他去Emma那里一趟。

“是双胞胎，Charles。”Emma是他们族群里的女祭祀，平时兼当医者。这位美丽而优雅的雌性半羊人用指尖卷着自己垂在耳边的淡金色长发，用平静的语气告诉了他们这一消息。  
“双胞胎……等等——什么？Emma，你确定吗？”Erik瞪大了眼睛震惊地望着Emma。一旁的Charles愣了一会儿，反应过来后雀跃地抓起了半人马的手。  
然而还没等他开口，Erik先一步走到了她跟前，眉头紧锁，表情肉眼可见地担忧起来：“半人马的胎儿对Charles来说已经很勉强了，现在还是两个——我不希望Charles有危险，Emma。”  
“我不能做这个决定，Erik，你得问问Charles。”Emma抱着手臂，直视着他，“这是他的孩子，你无权替他做决定。”  
“……Erik，”站在一边的Charles已经听完了他们的争论，原本的好心情被彻底浇灭了。  
半羊人耷拉着耳朵，美丽的蓝眼睛因为难过而变得湿润。他咬了咬下唇，最终下定决心般地望着Erik：“我想要留下他们——这是我们的第一次。”  
“可是——Charles，这太危险了，你要知道你难产的概率非常大，我不想你去——”  
“哦，亲爱的，”Charles安慰般地轻轻捏了捏Erik宽大的手掌，用手指在他的掌心画着圈，“但他们不一定是半人马啊——他们有可能是半羊人，也有可能是混血种——而且就算是半人马我也希望留下他们。”  
“但——”Erik还想争辩，然而Emma走到了Charles身边，“还是等到Charles三个月的时候再来我这里一趟——你们的孩子是混血种的概率更大些。”  
“真是太感谢您了，Frost小姐！”小羊的心情瞬间好了起来，Erik无奈地叹了口气，默认了她的建议。  
“好好对你的小甜心，Erik，我可真想不出他到底看上你哪点了。”当他们离开时Emma对着Erik喊，换来了那匹半人马的怒视。

好在Charles怀的是混血种，当三个月后Emma告诉他们这个消息时人马和半羊人都同时松了口气。不过即使是这样，因为双胞胎的原故Charles的肚子看起来也要比正常怀孕的月份大上许多，四个月的时候已经有了明显的隆起。  
但Erik有些过于忧虑了。自从半羊人怀孕以来他几乎每时每刻都和Charles呆在一起，生怕他有什么闪失，并且开始限制小羊的行动，不许他再爬到山上采集食物和药草或者做一些半人马认为危险的动作。Charles为此还和他吵过一架，“你没有权利限制我的行动！”半羊人气得抖动着耳朵，眼角红红的，“我知道该怎样对待我自己的身体！”  
“这不一样，Charles，”Erik也生气了，他走到Charles面前，半人马比小羊高出了整整一个脑袋（算上Charles的角），阴影迅速压了过来：“你和我们半人马不一样！你只是一只半羊人而已，你不可以——”  
“只是一只半羊人而已？”Charles的蓝眼睛里开始蓄起了泪，Erik自觉说错了话：“不，不是的Charles，我不是那个意思——”  
“……那么你就不该让我怀上你的孩子，”Charles的眼泪沿着他的脸颊止不住地往下掉，那双湿润的蓝眼睛谁看了都会难过，“你也不应该一只‘没有一切人马优秀品质的’半羊人在一起。”  
平日里Charles绝不会说出这样刻薄的话，但是随着孕期一起到来的情绪不稳定让他变得异常敏感，再加上他对Erik的过度保护忍了太久了——上帝啊他甚至拒绝和他做爱！在Charles进入假性发情期急需要半人马抚慰的时候拒绝了他！  
“哦不，天啊，Charles……你知道我不是那个意思——对不起，Charlie，我不该说那样的话……”Erik手忙脚乱地去擦对方脸上的泪痕，捧着Charles的脸轻吻着他的嘴角和脸颊，“我爱你——Charles，我永远都爱你，这和你是什么物种无关。”  
Charles被他吻得有些迷糊，反应过来后挣开了Erik的手臂并不甘心地在他的肩膀上锤了一拳，随后才不情不愿地将脑袋枕在了半人马的胸口。  
从那以后Erik不再处处限制着Charles了——而是改为了更为不明显的方式，毕竟他实在放心不下怀了孕的小羊。  
好在Charles也不爱乱跑，他每周只挑两天去丛林里采集草药和浆果，平日里都是呆在人马的族群里为小人马讲故事，顺便给他们上上课。Charles学识渊博，而且又温柔又有趣，几乎所有的小人马都爱着这位年轻的半羊人，见了面也会喊他“Xavier老师”。那天有一匹叫做Jean的雌性小人马下了课特地跑过来羞涩地问Charles是不是要生小宝宝了，随后得到了半羊人肯定的答复。  
“这是您和Lehnsherr先生的孩子吗？”征得Charles的同意后她把小手放在了他隆起的小腹上，然后像被烫到一般缩回来，更加好奇地看着那孕育着新生命的地方。  
Charles的脖子上和头上都戴着花环（是小人马们一起做完送给他的），“是的，亲爱的，不过你应该说孩子们。”他对Jean露出微笑，摸了摸她那头漂亮的红棕色卷发。  
“所以是双胞胎吗，Xavier老师？”Jean的眼睛亮了起来，“那么我们就会多两个弟弟或者妹妹吗？”  
“也有可能是一个弟弟和一个妹妹，”Charles站起来，牵着Jean的手把她送到她家门口，“明天见，亲爱的。”  
“明天见，Xavier老师！代我向Lehnsherr先生问个好！”Jean向走远的Charles挥了挥手，后者也微笑着和小女孩道了别。  
或许是因为年轻，Charles的孕期反应并不是很明显，至少没有出现晨吐或是腰酸背痛的症状。他依然是那只每天都充满了活力和热情的小羊，会跟在Erik身边跑跑跳跳直到半人马不得不放慢速度以防过于剧烈的运动会惊扰到他肚子里的两个胚胎。不过这倒是让Erik放下了一些紧张的情绪——毕竟怀孕对Charles的影响并不是很大，他也就由着半羊人去做一些不算太危险的事。

然而这次Erik弄丢了Charles。他在森林里漫无目的地奔跑着，心中的烦躁越来越满直至溢出，甚至让他有了对一棵无辜的树发泄情绪的冲动。  
他在灌木丛里和乔木林下一无所获。小羊像是离开了这片纳尼亚大陆，走入了由流光指引的衣橱世界一般，连存留在草地上的踪迹都变得难以分辨。现在Erik唯一能靠的只有他的嗅觉，孕期半羊人那股香甜的味道还若隐若现地缠绕在他的鼻腔里，指引着人马继续向前搜寻。  
草丛里的痕迹在溪流边戛然而止，与此同时那股香味突然变得浓郁了起来。Erik松了口气——Charles就在这附近了。  
他沿着溪流向下，终于找到了坐在一块青石上的半羊人。Charles的手边放着一个小篮子，里面装满了野山莓和覆盆子，空气中那股属于浆果的酸甜清香和他自己的味道融合在一起，非常好闻。小羊坐在那里望着在溪流里四处游荡的鱼，听到身后灌木丛里发出窸窸窣窣的声音时迅速转身，等看清楚是Erik后脸上充满了惊喜。  
“Erik，你怎么来了？”Charles犹豫了一下最终跳下了石头（没有忘记他那只小篮子），跑到Erik面前给了给了人马一个大大的拥抱。  
Erik本来想要说教他几句的心情全部被这个拥抱冲散了，他只是搂着Charles娇小的肩胛，摸了摸他的孕肚后柔声说：“该回去吃午餐了，Charles，你在这里呆得太久了——我以为你迷路了。”  
“哦，抱歉，我忘了时间。”Charles低着脑袋道了歉，树影间摇晃的光斑让他的眼睛变得透明而清澈——没有人能对着这双美丽的浅蓝而生气。  
“所以我们现在要走回去——或者你可以坐到我背上。”Erik去拉Charles的手，却被小羊躲开了。  
“怎么了？”Erik困惑地望着他，Charles的脸上泛着不自然的潮红。现在他注意到了半羊人腿间的绒毛滴着水，胸膛上也有着水的痕迹——显然Charles在水里呆过一段时间。  
“我……我不能回去……”Charles的脸羞得更红——他在谈论到性的时候总是那样容易害羞，“Erik，你知道我们半羊人在孕期会有假性发情期……”

这件事在他俩之间发生过一次。但那次Charles进入假性发情期时还不足两个月，Erik实在是担心小羊会流产而拒绝用自己巨大的阴茎来满足他。Charles烧得难受极了，但是无法从Erik那里得到慰藉只能徒劳无功地磨蹭着自己的双腿，眼看着爱液越流越多却无能为力。当Charles用那双已经被情欲折磨得迷糊的眼睛软绵绵地表达着自己对Erik的不满时，Erik终于忍不住用手指操了他一轮，之后用自己硬得发疼的性器磨蹭着Charles的穴口——他还是不敢全部进去，怕伤着他肚子里的胚胎——以此来缓解Charles的发情热。  
那之后Charles生了整整一天的气——Erik拒绝了他的需求——正当的、合理的、必要的——性需求！他甚至只能像那些丧偶或是单身的半羊人一样自己抚慰自己，在Charles最需要的时候他的伴侣却被自以为是的恐惧束手束脚。

不过现在Charles已经怀孕四月有余了。Emma早就确定了他怀的是安全的混血种（而不是大个头的半人马），Erik绝没有理由再次拒绝Charles的邀请。  
“假性发情期？”Erik皱了皱眉头（现在他知道为什么Charles满身水迹了：他在为自己的发情热降温），下意识地去看Charles隆起的小腹，有些迟疑地开口：“但是你确定吗，Charles？我怕会伤到你。”属于半人马的阴茎对于Charles来说过于粗大了。  
“但我现在真的很需要你，”Charles被Erik搂在怀里，腿间的绒毛被粘腻的液体沾湿标志着他假性发情期的到来，同时他身上原本淡淡的香甜气味瞬间如同爆炸般地弥散开来。小羊的眼睛变得晦暗不明——情欲开始燃烧，“拜托了，Erik……”  
Erik现在没有任何理由拒绝了。他俯下身，对着Charles红润的双唇吻了下去。

Charles快要喘不过气的时候Erik放开了他。小羊趴在他的胸口喘着气。甜液已经从他的腿间淌了下来，在皮毛上留下一道道水痕。“Erik……难受……想……”Charles低喘着，在Erik身上蹭来蹭去，原本藏在绒毛间的性器已经立了起来，直直戳在了半人马的前腿间。  
Erik半抱着Charles让他躺在草坪上，随后前蹄拢在他的肩膀两侧并跪下。半羊人的双腿早在人马的身体压上来的时候就缠上了他属于马类部分的腰身，湿润的小穴一张一翕地寻找着属于Erik那根炽热巨大的东西。  
“我需要确保你不会受伤或者挤压到我们的孩子，”Erik俯下上半身，Charles用手臂环住了他劲瘦的腰部，“所以假如你感到不舒服的话就第一时间对我说，好吗？”  
Charles点了点头，于是Erik再次低头亲了亲小羊的嘴唇，同时上下移动着髋部让自己硬得发疼的阴茎对准他流水的小洞，然后用力撞了进去。  
Erik的阴茎对Charles来说是一个甜蜜的折磨。它实在是太大了，以至于每次Charles想要吃下他的性器的时候都不得不忍受一段时间的疼痛。所以Erik做的尽量轻柔，绝不像第一次时几乎要把Charles操晕过去。  
现在Charles的身体湿而热，Erik进入了一个头部就停在那里，等待着小羊适应。Charles闭着眼睛，硕大的头部卡在穴口让他难受极了，但是他们都知道如果强行进入就只有一个结果——Erik可不想让Charles流产。  
好在有着发情热的作用，Charles的甬道比平时更加柔软，疼痛更多转化为了快感向他涌去。单单在穴口处的磨蹭完全不够，Charles下意识地挺动着腰肢，希望能将Erik的阴茎含得更深。  
Erik一点一点地推进着，Charles的穴道滚烫而紧致，热得让他发疯。小羊努力放松着自己的身体好让他快些进入，破碎的呻吟从Charles的嘴里漏出来，混合着他带着水汽的呼吸。  
当他们完全结合在一起的时候Charles像是松了一口气。他的双腿不再那样紧绷着，后背终于放松下来重新落回草坪上。  
“有弄疼你吗？”Erik吻了吻Charles的脸颊。他的额头上汗津津的，碎发贴在了鬓角。Charles摇了摇头，于是Erik又去追逐他的嘴唇，然后缓慢地挺动着腰身。  
Charles的呻吟和喘息全都被融化在吻里。Erik开始动得不算太快，Charles顺着他的顶弄晃动着屁股，舒服得耳朵一抖一抖的。他半睁着眼睛，蓝色下面是火烧一般的欲望。小羊的后穴被撑得毫无褶皱，穴道里的软肉争先恐后地吸着Erik的阴茎，在离开的时候还纠缠着挽留——Charles怎么也想不明白他这具还怀着孕的身体为什么会如此淫荡。  
当Erik戳到某个点的时候Charles短促地尖叫了一声。快感密集地向他涌来，在他的脑子里炸开。Erik立刻感受到了他的颤抖，于是对准了小羊的敏感点再一次重重地撞了上去。  
Erik（在Charles看来是）折磨着Charles的敏感点，有时只是轻轻地刮蹭根本无法满足他，等到Charles抬起臀部胡乱蹭着想要更多的时候再用力撞上去。没几下Charles就彻底软了腰，任由Erik操弄着。  
Erik的手也没闲着。他摸到了Charles的前胸——小羊的胸部已经开始为了哺乳期而发育，乳房变得圆润，Erik只要稍稍揉捏几下就能拢出一对小小的奶子。他揉捏着Charles肉粉色的乳头，指腹在乳晕上打着转，剐蹭着顶端的乳孔。  
“嗯……Erik……不、不要，我还不能产奶……”Charles断断续续地哭喘着，胸前的两点已经被揉弄得红肿激凸，又疼又敏感。或许回去之后他得用围巾挡一挡这些痕迹，Charles在情欲的空隙胡思乱想着，但是下一秒Erik的阴茎撞入他的甬道深处时他便又被拖回了欲望的深渊。  
Charles大口喘息着，呻吟和啜泣不断地从他的嘴里溢出来。Erik的动作越来越大，每次几乎都是整根抽出整根进入。Charles湿得更加厉害，穴口泛着白沫，每次都会带出一些鲜红色的媚肉，发出清晰的水声。小羊羞得用手挡住眼睛，他全身都被浸在了斑斓的性欲中，身体烫得不行，连尾巴都被他撇在一边颤抖着。Charles挺立的阴茎在Erik的腹部不断地磨蹭着，他甚至腾不出一只手去抚慰它，只能胡乱地在人马身上缓解着愈演愈烈的欲望。  
“Erik……啊……！”当Erik再一次撞上他的敏感点时Charles猝不及防地到达了高潮。他的双腿无力地挂在了Erik身上，身体里涌出一股暖流打湿了人马的阴茎，没有堵住的就全部淌到了腿根，在那里又增添了几条纵横交错的晶亮的痕迹。他的精液弄脏了Erik漂亮的马毛，但是目前半羊人混沌的大脑根本没法对此表示抱歉。  
Erik粗喘着，Charles因为高潮而不断收缩的穴口吸得他差点直接缴械，但他还是在射精的前一秒抽出了阴茎，让精液洒在了对方的小腹上。  
他小心地从Charles身上挪开，然后走到他的身边侧身躺下，把小羊搂进怀里。  
Charles花了好一会儿才从高潮的余韵里回过神来，刚抬起脑袋就望见了Erik那双灰绿色的眸子——在从树叶间闯入的阳光下闪烁着不可思议的颜色。  
Erik把脸埋在Charles的颈窝处，嗅着他身上那股独属于这只小羊的香味。Charles轻柔的鼻息打在人马的肩膀上，弄得他有些发痒。  
“我爱你，Erik。”Charles吻了他。当他从Erik的嘴唇上退开时，他那双美得无法形容的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“我也爱你。”Erik把Charles紧紧地抱在胸前，轻吻着他柔软的棕发。

Erik先去溪水中清洗了自己，再抱着Charles让他清洗双腿和腹部。Erik耐心地坐在草坪上等待Charles把自己晒干，同时让小羊靠在自己身上。  
“哦，Erik，我好像能感觉到宝宝们在动。”Charles摸着自己的肚子，拉过Erik的手让他也感受一下那块皮肤下的奇迹。  
“别说傻话，Charles，你才刚过四个月，胎动要在六个月以后才能被感受到。”Erik摩挲着Charles的孕肚，那下面孕育着的生命让他的心软了一块。  
“但我觉得是。”Charles坚持自己的想法，Erik则笑着去摸了摸他的头发，“你想给他们起什么名字？”  
“Wanda和Peter。”Charles不假思索地回答道，往Erik的胸口蹭了蹭。  
“你就这么确定是一个男孩和一个女孩？”Erik低头看着他。  
“哦，拜托，Erik——我觉得是。”Charles笑了起来，Erik也笑了。他把Charles揽进自己的怀中，再次和他交换了一个悠长的吻。

“我想我们赶不上吃午餐了。”Charles抱着那篮浆果遗憾地说。  
“或许还能赶上，”Erik指了指自己的马背，“你坐上来。”  
“天哪Erik，难道没有别的选择了吗？”Charles抱怨了一句，最终还是跨上了Erik的马背。  
“我想你会喜欢午餐的燕麦面包的——想要用浆果做些下午茶甜点吗，Charlie？”Erik确保小羊在他的背上坐稳后在树林中奔跑起来。  
“当然。”Charles紧紧地搂住了Erik的肩膀，把胸膛贴近他的后背。  
风吹起了小羊的头发，像一只扇动着翅膀的蝴蝶——他听到了他们合拍的心跳。

END.


End file.
